Proved Only By Giving
by Airline
Summary: C'est juste que quand Heather arrivait avec littéralement un collier de suçons, elles avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Naya x Heather. Heya! Traduction : )


Proved Only By Giving

Bienvenue, chers lecteurs, pour un nouveau One Shot, Heya cette fois-ci. Enjoy !

Résumé : C'est juste que quand Heather arrivait avec littéralement un collier de suçons, elles avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Naya x Heather. Traduction : )

Crédits : **Traduction** de « proved only by giving » de likebrightness.

Notes de l'auteur original : Le titre est tiré de la citation d'**André Gide** : "Complete possession is proved only by giving. All you are unable to give possesses you." Réponse à ce **défi** : Likebrightness(point)tumblr(point)com(slash)post(slash)6284775678(slash)oh-hai-there-kink-bingo-card-some-of-you-are-not et l'auteur est tombé sur le sujet : _Possession/Marking_.  
.

* * *

Heather avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis avec les maquilleuses. Enfin, pas des ennuis, vraiment, parce que les maquilleuses de la série étaient discrètes et savaient rester à leur place. Au lieu de ça, elles commencèrent à lui donner rendez-vous plus tôt. C'est juste que quand Heather arrivait avec littéralement un collier de suçons, elles avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Naya souriait d'un air narquois à chaque fois que quelqu'un interrogeait Heather à ce propos. La blonde se mettait généralement à rougir et répondait quelque chose à propos de tâches avant de changer de sujet. Naya était plutôt fière de ces rendez-vous anticipés. Elle adorait la ramener chez elle après leur journée, et retirer le maquillage de son cou pour révéler les marques noires et pourpres.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes", se plaint Heather alors que Naya glissait ses mains autour de ses hanches.

"Pourquoi?"

Naya mordit encore, sa nuque cette fois-ci, le long de son trapèze. Heather gémit.

"Ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose", dit-elle.

Naya ne répondit pas. Heather n'était pas Brittany, elle n'était pas stupide, bien sûr elle avait compris depuis le temps que Naya ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter. Elle aimait sa meilleure amie, adorait tout à propos d'elle à l'exception de cette mignonne petite histoire d'amour avec son amour de lycée. Alors le seul moment où Naya arrêtait de marquer Heather était la semaine avant les visites de Taylor. Elle aimait la blonde ; elle l'adorait, putain. Elle aimait la marquer comme sienne, sachant qu'Heather aurait de constants rappels d'à qui elle appartenait. Mais Naya n'était pas masochiste au point de détruire Heather et Taylor. En plus, elle savait que ça ferait pleurer Heather, et ça ça détruisait Naya, à tous les coups.

Alors elle attendait une semaine, gérait le manque d'Heather avec une douleur à la poitrine, puis elle mordait et suçait et se retirait pour voir le sang s'accumuler à la surface. "Nay-a", gémit Heather, accentuant la deuxième syllabe.

Malgré toutes ses plaintes, la blonde en avait tout autant besoin. Naya le savait. Elle l'avait surprise en train de se regarder dans le miroir, traçant les contours rugueux de chaque suçon. Elles n'en parlaient pas, ne parlaient de rien de sérieux, en fait. Mais Heather aurait pu se dégager de Naya, la repousser, ne pas donner à ses lèvres assez de temps sur sa peau. Au lieu de ça, elle étreignait Naya, enchevêtrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Les jours suivant le départ de Taylor, ou le retour de Heather de Louisiane, c'était les seules fois où elles faisaient quoi que ce soit au travail. Heather apparaissait et regardait Naya comme si elle avait l'air _délicieuse_. La jeune femme en tremblait et ne pouvait arrêter de regarder l'heure, évaluant combien de temps sa meilleure amie mettrait à l'entrainer dans une loge ou un coin sombre.

Ça n'était jamais long.

Si elles n'étaient pas encore passées au maquillage, Heather tendait le cou, invitante. S'il était déjà en place, toutefois, elle tirait sur son costume ou l'enlevait, donnant à Naya de la peau à revendiquer.

Lors de retrouvailles particulièrement marquantes, elles n'étaient sur le plateau que depuis dix minutes quand Naya réalisa qu'elle avait oublié son texte dans sa loge. Elle se dépêcha de le récupérer et se retourna vers la sortie mais Heather était là, ses bras déjà enroulés autour du cou de la brune, l'embrassant passionnément. Naya allait poser ses lèvres contre le cou d'Heather mais la jeune femme l'arrêta.

« Trop évident », murmura-t-elle, avant d'offrir son poignet.

Naya ne comprit tout d'abord pas, mais quand elle vit le désespoir dans les yeux d'Heather, elle eut le déclic.

« Fais-le », dit Heather.

Et Naya le fit.

Elle attacha ses lèvres à l'intérieur du poignet d' Heather, passa sa langue sur la peau sensible, puis suça. Heather gémit. Elle suça et aspira et utilisa ses dents. Les yeux de Heather papillonnèrent et se fermèrent et, oh mon dieu, Naya était déjà mouillée.

Elle savait qu'elles prenaient trop de temps, que des gens se demanderaient où elles étaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Heather gémit encore. A l'entendre elle avait l'air proche de l'orgasme, juste sous l'effet de Naya suçant son poignet, et la Latina ne put tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Elle mordit encore et frotta un doigt entre les jambes d' Heather. La blonde se tendit et trembla et mon dieu, elle jouit.

Naya retira sa bouche, embrassa la marque déjà rougissante. Quand les yeux d' Heather s'ouvrirent et clignèrent, elle sourit gentiment.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne. », dit Naya.

« Mais je veux te faire- »

Naya la coupa. Si elle entendait la fin de cette phrase, elles ne sortiraient jamais de la loge.

« Ça ira, allons-y. »

Ça n'irait pas du tout, elle était putain de trempée. Mais elles n'avaient pas le temps, alors elles retournèrent sur le plateau avec les autres. Pendant le reste de la journée, Heather caressa de temps en temps la marque sur son poignet de son pouce, et Naya dut serrer fort ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre et difficilement avaler sa salive.

fin

* * *

J'ai toujours des réserves sur le fait d'écrire à propos de personnes réelles, mais celui-là… celui-là…

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. : ) _Restez dans le coin_, le _Brittana_ n'est jamais loin avec moi ! Pleins de _projets_ en ce moment…

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

: )

Chloé.


End file.
